In the field of solar power generation, a junction box is a vital accessory. Electric current produced by solar cell pieces needs to be gathered via the junction box to be output. In the prior art, the junction box structure includes a box body, the box body is provided with a plurality of conducting pieces for connecting the solar cell pieces; a plurality of diodes are connected among various conducting pieces and connected with component cell pieces for bypass; and the conducting pieces at both ends are connected to the outside via a guide line, respectively.
In the prior art, the main problem faces by the junction box is heating. The conducting pieces and diodes will heat up when the current passes through. If the temperature is too high, the normal use of those parts will be affected. In order to solve these problems, two solutions are generally adopted. One solution is to enlarge the surface areas of the diodes so that the flux is increased and heating is reduced. The other solution is to enlarge the surface areas of the conducting pieces so that the heat dissipation surface is increased to accelerate the heat dissipation. However, both of the methods will increase the cost of the junction box.
The Japanese Patent No. JP4699060 discloses a solar cell junction box, wherein different heat dissipation areas are designed according to the temperature rise degrees of the different conducting pieces so as to make the best use of all heat dissipation areas, thus preferably balancing the heat dissipation effect and the manufacturing cost.